james_camerons_avatarfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Neytiri
Neytiri Dis'kahan Mo'at'itey (znana jako Neytiri) - Na'vi, księżniczka klanu Omaticaya, córka Eytukana i Mo'at, partnerka Jake'a Sully'ego. Biografia Dzieciństwo Neytiri urodziła się jako Neytiri Dis'kahan Mo'at'itey, co oznacza córkę Mo'at i Eytukana. Wychowywała się słuchając pieśni, tak jak każdy młody Na'vi w jej wieku. Angielskiego nauczyła się w szkole dr Augustine. Niestety po pogorszeniu się stosunków między Na'vi i ludźmi szkoła została zamknięta i jej angielski nie jest zbyt płynny, wyraźnie słychać też akcent Na'vi. Neytiri poznaje Jake'a Sully'ego 200px|thumb|left|Neytiri i Jake Podczas polowania w lesie, Neytiri zauważyła avatara. Była bliska przeszycia go strzałą, ale nasiona Drzewa Dusz powstrzymały ją przed tym, delikatnie dotykając grotu strzały. Kiedy avatar został zaatakowany przez watahę wężowilków, Neytiri pospieszyła mu z pomocą. Avatar przedstawił się jako Jake Sully i podziękował za ratunek. Wprowadzenie Jake'a w obyczaje Omaticaya thumb|right|200px|Neytiri opowiada Jake'owi o [[Ikranach]] Neytiri uczyła Jake'a ujeżdżać Pa'li i Ikrany, a także sposobu poruszania się po dżungli, polowania, rozpoznawania niebezpiecznych zwierząt i roślin. Ważnym elementem była nauka języka Na'vi. Każdy kolejny dzień edukacji przybliżał obojga do siebie. Zniszczenie Drzewa-Domu Po wspólnej nocy z Jake'iem, Neytiri obudził hałas buldożerów ZPZ niszczących Drzewa Głosów. Neytiri nie mogła obudzić Jake'a, ponieważ jego świadomość znajdowała się w ciele człowieka. Po chwili, gdy Jake wrócił do Avatara, szybko zniszczył kamery jednego z buldożerów, żeby zmusić go do zatrzymania się. Równie szybko jednak musiał się wycofać, ostrzelany przez żołnierzy piechoty osłaniających maszyny. Po powrocie do Drzewa-Domu, Jake spróbował wyjawić prawdziwy cel swojej obecności, ale zanim mu się to udało Neytiri zauważyła, jak avatary Jake'a i Grace opadają bezwładnie na ziemię. W tym momencie Tsu'Tey podjął próbę podcięcia gardła Jake'a Sully'ego, ale Neytiri obroniła nieprzytomne ciało swojego partnera. Kiedy oba avatary obudziły się ponownie, Jake wyjaśnił, że został tu przysłany przez ZPZ w celu namówienia plemienia do przeprowadzki. Słysząc to, Neytiri była na niego wściekła, zaś oba avatary zostały nazwane zdrajcami, pojmane i związane. Nagle przybyła flota pułkownika Quaritcha i rozpoczęła ostrzeliwanie Na'vi i Drzewa-domu pojemnikami z gazem łzawiącym. Członkowie plemienia próbowali razić samoloty strzałami, jednak byli bezradni. Mo'at uwolniła Jake'a oraz Grace i desperacko błagała o pomoc, lecz Drzewo-Dom upadło zniszczone. Gruby konar przypadkowo zranił Eytukana; umierającego ojca po chwili odnalazła Neytiri. Przed śmiercią Eytukan wręczył jej swój łuk. Neytiri była zdruzgotana. Podszedł do niej Jake, ale ta ogarnięta gniewem i rozpaczą rozkazała mu się wynosić i nigdy nie wracać. Zbieranie klanów do bitwy thumb|right|230px|W barwach wojennych. Neytiri, Mo'at, Tsu'Tey wraz z ocalałymi członkami klanu udali się do Drzewa Dusz i rozpoczęli modlitwy do Eywy. Jake przybył tam na grzbiecie Wielkiego Leonopteryksa, w związku z czym Omaticaya na czele z Neytiri i Tsu'Tey, ponownie go akceptuje. Jake został szóstym Toruk Makto i "przywódcą" plemienia. Sully poprosił Mo'at o pomoc i przyniósł ciało ciężko rannej Grace. Tsahik spróbowała przetransferować jej świadomość na stałe do avatara, jednak z powodu zbytniego osłabienia rannej nie udało jej się to i Grace odeszła do Eywy. Jake poprosił Tsu'Tey`a o tłumaczenie, po czym rozpoczął przemowę do Na'vi. Następnie wraz z Neytiri zaczął podróż do innych okolicznych klanów, chcąc zebrać je w sprawie walki z zagrażającymi Pandorze ludźmi. Finałowa bitwa thumb|left|150px|Neytiri i Seze W finałowej bitwie Neytiri zabiła strzałami z łuku pułkownika Quaritcha oraz co najmniej jednego żołnierza na pokładzie Walkirii. Walczyła łukiem ceremonialnym swojego ojca, Eytukana, który zginął wskutek przebicia klatki piersiowej odłamkiem Drzewa-Domu. right|200px|thumb|Neytiri strzelająca do Quaritcha Gdy zginęła jej zmora Seze, dosiadła Thanatora, który ją wybrał na swojego makto. Uratowała Jake'a przed śmiercią na skutek uduszenia, nakładając mu egzopak. Wcześniej uratowała go przed śmiercią z rąk Quaritcha, strzelając do niego z Łuku. Związki Jake Sully thumb|riht|200px|Neytiri i Jake przed wspólną nocą Neytiri jest partnerką Jake'a, wybrała go dla siebie zamiast Tsu'Teya. Gdy Neytiri zobaczyła go po raz pierwszy w lesie, chciala go zabić, ale dostała znak, by go oszczędzić. Na poczatku ich relacje były wrogie, przynajmniej ze strony Neytiri, była dla Jake'a zimna i nie podobało jej sie to że musiała go uczyc zwyczajów i języka Na'vi. Lecz z czasem ich relacje ulegly zmianie, zaczeli darzyć się głębokim uczuciem, a w końcu i miłością. Po dołączeniu Jake'a do klanu Omaticaya, spędzili ze soba noc pod Drzewem Dusz. Co najmniej pięciokrotnie uratowała mu życie: pokonując Wężowilki, odciągając od buldożera, odrzucając Tsu'teya tuż przed poderżnięciem Jake'owi gardła, zabijając pułkownika Quaritcha i nakładając duszącemu się Jake'owi egzopak. Tsu'Tey Neytiri i Tsu'Tey mieli w przyszłości być parą i wspólnie rządzić ludem Omaticaya. Dwójka razem dorastała i wychowywała się, jednak później Neytiri wybrała Jake'a na swojego partnera. Nie darzyla ona Tsu'Teya zadnym glebszym uczuciem, jedyne co do niego czyla to szacunek. Po wspólnej nocy Neytiri i Jake'a, Tsu'Tey próbował zabić Jake'a za odbicie Neytiri, ta jednak obroniła avatara przed swoim niedoszłym małżonkiem. Tsu'Tey zginął w Wielkiej Bitwie, zostal postrzelony kilkukrotnie w klatke piersiowa przez marine ZPZ. W scenach usunietych, Tsu'Tey jest poakazany umierajacy, Jake i Neytiri odnajduja go, a potem Tsu'Tey prosi Jake'a by ten skrocil jego cierpienie, przez zabicie go i zastaniem Liderem Klanu Omaticaya. Jake'a od razu odmawia, lecz potem, po kolejnych prosbach umierajacego, wbija mu sztylet i zostaje ostatnim cieniem jakiego widzil Tsu'Tey. Eytukan thumb|right|200px|Neytiri płacze po śmierci ojca, Eytukana Neytiri darzy swojego ojca dużym szacunkiem. Po jego śmierci odbiera od niego łuk i wykorzystuje go do obrony swojego klanu, tak jak nakazał jej ojciec. Mo'at Neytiri bez wahania wykonuje polecenia matki, z jednym wyjątkiem - kiedy Mo'at nakazała jej naukę Jake'a zwyczajów Na'vi. Dr. Grace Augustine Neytiri wydaje się szanować Grace, chociaż ich relacje nie są do końca jasne. Film sugeruje, że uczęszczała do szkoły prowadzonej przez panią naukowiec. Neytiri była podobno jej najlepszą uczennicą (wg scenariusza). Ich wspólne zdjęcie wisi na lodówce w górskim laboratorium. Cytaty You have a strong heart. No fear. But You're stupid, ignorant like a child! ("Masz silne serce. Bez Strachu. Ale jesteś głupi, ignorancki jak dziecko.") - Do Jake'a podczas pierwszego spotkania. Our Great Mother does not take sides, Jake. She protects only the balance of life. (Nasza Wielka Matka nie jest stronnicza, Jake. Stoi tylko na straży równowagi życia.) - Do Jake'a w czasie modlitwy do Drzewa Dusz. You will never be one of The People! (Nigdy nie będziesz jednym z "Ludzi"!) - Neytiri do Jake'a po wydaniu prawdziwego celu jego przybycia. Ikran is not horse. Once tsaheylu is made, ikran will fly with only one Hunter in the whole life. (Ikran to nie koń. Kiedy powstanie więź, Ikran całe życie będzie latał tylko z jednym jeźdźcem.) - Neytiri opowiada o zmorach. He will try to kill you. (Będzie próbował Cię zabić.) - Neytiri wyjaśnia Jake'owi skąd się dowie, że zmora go wybrała. I am with you now Jake. We are mated for life. (Jestem teraz z Tobą, Jake. Jesteśmy parą na całe życie.) - Neytiri po wspólnej nocy z Jake'iem. I See you. (Widzę Cię.) - Neytiri do Jake'a po uratowaniu mu życia. Ciekawostki * W pierwszej wersji scenariusza Neytiri nosiła imię "Zuleika Te Kaha Polenoma"http://www.docstoc.com/docs/14294813/Avatar-Scriptment-by--James-Cameron oryginalny scenariusz, strona 2. * W scenariuszu na końcu filmu jest scena ukazująca Neytiri w ciąży. Nie została ona zamieszczona w finalnej wersji filmuhttp://www.foxscreenings.com/media/pdf/JamesCameronAVATAR.pdf pełny scenariusz, strona 150. * Podczas bitwy o Drzewo Dusz na ciele Neytiri odbita jest pięciopalczasta dłoń, najprawdopodobniej należąca do Jake'ahttp://www.imdb.com/title/tt0499549/trivia. * Pełne imię Neytiri w scenariuszu brzmi "Neytiri te Ckaha Mo'at’ite"http://www.foxscreenings.com/media/pdf/JamesCameronAVATAR.pdf pełny scenariusz, strona 49. * Neytiri urodziła się w roku 2136http://www.foxscreenings.com/media/pdf/JamesCameronAVATAR.pdf pełny scenariusz, strona 35. Galeria Plik:Moatneytiri.png|Neytiri i Mo'at po zniszczeniu Drzewa-Domu Plik:Neytiri nazachema.jpg Plik:Neytiri.jpg Plik:300px-Neytiri_tree.jpg Neytiri przy Drzewie Głosów.jpg Neytiri123.jpg Neytiri zdj. miesiąca 2.png Jake meets Neytiri-1.jpg Neytiri distruction of Kelutral.jpg|Przerażona Neytiri patrzy na zniszczenie Drzewa-Domu Neytiri_saves_Jake.jpg|Neytiri ratująca sullt'ego Neytiri_hunting.jpg Neytiri Teaching-1.jpeg|Neytiri uczy Jake'a Języka Na'vi Neytiri_hunting-2.jpg|Neytiri na polowaniu Neytiri_hunting 3.jpg|Neytiri dobija śmiertelnie rannego wężowilka Neytiri thinking.jpg Neytiri_Seze-1.jpg|Neytiri zsiadająca z grzbietu Seze Neytiri talking.jpg|Neytiri komunikuje się przez Tsaheylu Neytiri woodsprite-1.jpg Neytiri_fan_lizards-1.jpeg Neytiri looking at Jake.png Neytiri hand-01.jpg Neytiri 037.jpg Neytiri sitting 1.jpg Neytiri & Sylwanin.jpg|Neytiri i jej siostra Sylwanin Neytiri warpaint 02.jpg Neytiri back-1.jpg Neytiri & Seze-2A1.png de:Neytiri en:Neytiri es:Neytiri fr:Neytiri it:Neytiri nl:Neytiri ru:Нейтири Kategoria:Postaci Na'vi